Future Card Buddyfight Wiki:Trade and Sell Center
Welcome to the Trading/Selling Center Please read these important rules before editing: Avoid using racist terms such as "jap" and terms that can be considered controversial in other countries/culutures/ect. *Try to avoid posting offers in the comments, they will eventually get lost as new threads are added, instead add post them in a section under your user name, to add a section simply write the section's title and mark it as Header 2. *If you are no longer selling/trading an item, remove it from the list immediately WTS: Contact me at 9477 2173 with offers if interested, anything post/ texts etc without offers will be kindly ignored. Thank you. BF deck, Dragon world (Jack knife). Flag and Buddy sleeved in BRS while the rest are sleeved in Drum Bunker. Includes a free 'green dragon knights song of the ancient land'. Steel fist, Dragoknuckle x4 Gargantua punisher x4 (TD01/ 2 foil) Dragonic charge x4 Dragonic grimiore x4 Green dragon shield x4 Blue Dragon shield x4 Jackknife Braveheart x4 Thousand rapier dragon x4 Bear Trap fang dragon x4 Jackknife Dragon x5 (TD03/ 2 foil) Jackknife Aggressor x1 Jackknife Dispersal x2 (TD foil) Jackknife Thunder storm x3 (Cp01 foil) Rising flare dragon x4 (1 TD foil) Dragon Knight set: Dragon knight, kamitsumiyaou x2 Dragon knight, vlad Dracula x2 Dragon knight, iwamoto x3 Dragon cavalry arts, ultimate smash x4 Singles: Witch of Destruction, Hearty the devastator x1 Day of the dragon x1 Gargantua punisher (BT01) x1 Tempest, garo oh x2 Inferno armour dragon x1 Pile bunker dragon x3 Looking for 1 thunder knight drum bunker dragon for $1,1 thunder knight dragoarcher for $1 and 2 thunder knight leader kommandeur Fahne for $10 each.number 84325464.poc red or green line mrt station.and I also got those cards for trade or sell Conquer001's Buddyfight Shop Hi everyone, Conquer001 here. Contact me via either via my messaging board, or SMS/Whatsapp my mobile number +65-92721339 while identifying who you are. The following list are the cards I am selling: All cards stated below are in English, unless stated otherwise. Inform of which Commons and Rares that you may be looking for and I'll quote you a price on what I currently have. ;-) Magic World *Magician of Glass, Will Glassart (RR) x 2, SGD$4 each. Dragon World *Dragon Knight, Maximilian (RR) x 1, SGD$4 each. *Damocles Dragon with Buddyfight Launch Event Hotstamp (PR) x 1, Please quote your offer. *Damocles Dragon (PR) x 4, SGD$4 each. Looking for 1 thunder knight drum bunker dragon for $1,1 thunder knight dragoarcher for $1 and 2 thunder knight leader kommandeur Fahne for $10 each.number 84325464.poc red or green line mrt station.and I also got those cards for trade or sell BiggyZ32 sales I have up for sale 1X Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon SP it has a small factory defect at the bottom where it curved the cutting of the gray area at the bottom of the card. 1X Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon RRR Great condition. No scratches or dents 2X Drum Bunker Dragon, Barrier Breaker Both in great condition 1X Super Armordragon, Buster Cannon Dragon also in great condition. If interested message me and we'll discuss prices and shipping. I never go first in sending and I can only accept cash as payment. I will pay shipment. ♙ Want to sell my death ruler deck for $65 include 1st layer sleeves,2nd layer sleeves and a tasuku deck box,number 84325464 Flag:darkness dragon world Items:4 demonic talon,vampire claw Impact:3 nightmare despair Spells:,3 nightmare revive,2 vampire fang,3 death damage,3 judgment day,2 death grip,4 death shield,4 midnight Size 1:5 death ruler,gallows(1 as buddy),4 death ruler,burial,4 death ruler,cremation Size 2:2 death ruler,abriel,3 death ruler,executei,3 death ruler,mastermind Size 3:2 death ruler,thirteen ONIMARUU's shop Contact me via my messaging board Im selling a deck for legend world and magic world(no sleeves) Legend world: buddy:durandal (1foil) Size 1:4x knights of the round table galahad 4x knights of the round table gawain(1 foil) 2x knights of the round able gareth(1 foil) 1x panther robed knight tariel Size 2:4x knights of the round table king arthur 3x knights of the round table percival 1x valkyrie assault cara Size 3:1xdemon wolf fenrir 1xice blade astralkus 1x demonic beast grendel(foil) Size 0:1x valkyrie all knowing alwidol Spells:2power of mythology,1xbrethren gard,4xholy grail,1x great spell thunder of zeus,4x elixir of aesculapius,2x shield of achilles Items:1xfamous sword hrunting,1x divine armor aegis,1x balmung,2x rune staff,3x prydwen1x excalibur Magic world: size 1:1x dunkelheit,2x ren kogasaki,1x dragowizard rainbow horn,1x todo of the unseen hands,1x magic artist, andy,1x mage disciple rody,1xkenjy of the explosive fists Size 2:5x dance magician,albrecht,1x mary sue(sp),1x fire starter,ganzack,1x chain magic master,link,1x unryu togetsu,1x magical fighter,seijuro mado,1x dragowizard,gan alchimia Size 3:1x virginie casta,1x dragowizard tempest wing,1x champion wrestler asmodai,1x ganzack dva Items:1x gunrod del gesu Spells:2x nice one,1x abra cadabra,2x key of solomon,first volume,1x one oracle,1x quick summon,4x solomon shield,1x you the man,1x overstand,3x the ark,2x begone,1x power ray maximum,4x chillax,2x great spell,my grandfather clock Impact:1x de guaita crush knuckle